Not just a cartoon
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: What if that TV show we love so much was writen off of real events? Of course with some changes like Phinessa being a boy and changing her name to Phineas but SBTY is the most change and Isabella, Ferb and Phinessa will explain how. one-shot


**Hmm… need an idea… I case you're wondering I'm on a road trip with my mom's laptop and my stories on the other one… Omigod I just thought of the best idea! Oh and it's just a third person.**

Now 16 year olds Isabella, Ferb, Phinessa were sitting on the couch just finishing watching 'Summer Belongs to You'. "That day was a lot more fun to watch then the actual trip." Phinessa commented.

"Yeah and my dad was right its way cooler with you being a boy." Isabella commented her dad's actually Dan Povenmire and excluding Phinessa they kept the first names the same but changed the last. "But you character looks awesome I would definitely date you."

"Me too." Phinessa agreed.

Isabella and Phinessa looked at each other than away and simultaneously said. "Awk-ward!"

"But seriously that had to be my least favorite day that summer." Phinessa changed the subject. "Not our best idea."

We all nodded in agreement. "Yeah being stuck on a plane for 40 hours is tedious no matter where we are." Isabella said a little annoyed. "And you woke me up at five in the morning for it."

"Tell me about it." Ferb's twin Fiona agreed from the doorway. She had long curly green hair the same shade as Ferb's black sandals and a very light green sundress. In order to be someone in a show they have to be willing to and not very many people wanted to so there's a lot of 'Unsung Characters' as they call it. "At least you didn't get sick."

**Cue Flashback**

While flying over the Baltic Sea. Fiona put a hand on her belly and the other on your forehead. "You ok Fiona?" Isabella asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered but her voice was a little weak.

"Sea sick?" Phinessa asked while flying the plane.

"We're in the air though?" Nikki (another Unsung Character) asked confused with that logic.

"True but look." Isabella said pointing out of the plane.

Fiona looked over the edge and just that did it and she barfed.

**End Flashback**

"Yeah I can't believe you barfed in the Baltic Sea." Phinessa said laughing but then Fiona shot her a death glare and she immediately stopped.

"But the biggest difference was in Paris. With me and Phinessa" Isabella reminded.

**Cue Flashback**

Phinessa and Isabella were walking through the streets of Paris since there was no crush they were pretty focused. (Or about as focused as two girls can get) "Why do we have to be the ones to find… ow!"

"What's wrong Izzy?" Phinessa asked noticing her friend was on the floor.

"I tripped and twisted my ankle." Isabella explained.

"Can you walk?" Phin asked and tried to help her friend up.

"Not by myself." She said a little weak from the pain.

"What seems to be the problem ladies?" A man asked walking over to us.

"We think she twisted her ankle." Phinessa told him trying to help her up.

The man looked at Isabella's foot. "Silly girl ankles don't bend that way." She joked referring to how it bent to the side.

Isabella looked unamused by his comment. "What are those for?" Phinessa asked noticing the two large plastic Baggett's in his arms.

"I was actually gonna throw them away why?" The man answered.

"You mind if we borrow them?" She asked.

**End Flashback**

"That part I actually thought the original was funnier with that one." Fiona commented chuckling a little bit not meaning it in a bad way.

Isabella shot her a look that could freeze water. "Really you think it's funny that I had to use crutches for the next three weeks." She hissed.

Phinessa looked at the ground guilty. "At least the episode had a happy ending."

**Cue Flashback **

In reality the island scene never happened the Baggett boat made it all the way to the coast of Danville. "Now what?" Isabella asked as Phinessa helped her out.

"Run we still got time!" Fiona recommended she unlike Ferb got the stupidity from her dad instead of the smarts from her mom.

"I can't!" Isabella shouted in frustration. "My ankle is twisted remember!"

"Stop yelling at me! Maybe if you didn't wear high-heals it wouldn't have happened!" Fiona yelled back we were all grumpy from not sleeping at all for 40 hours.

"Everyone just calm down." Phinessa said trying to keep her cool.

"You're gonna lose!" Buford snooted.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Phinessa shout louder than anyone had so far. Everyone listened. "Now if you can stop arguing long enough I have an idea but I need everyone here to cooperate."

"Let's hear it." Isabella said knowing it could save her summer.

"First how much time do we have?" Phinessa said trying to read the sun.

"11 minutes." Fiona said confidently.

Everyone looked at her like how'd you know then she showed her watch. "Ok that gives us just enough time." Phinessa proclaimed confidently. "Now I'm gonna need a beach chair, four tires, a first aid kit, a six inch pipe wrench, our X-ray vision glasses **(no more bunny business)**, a blow torch, a pair a crutches, and all the scrap metal you can find! Go! Go! Go!" She instructed and everyone but Her, Isabella and Ferb ran off to find the parts.

Ferb came over and said. "Here's the First aid kit, X-ray vision glasses, and there's a beach chair right there." He handed each item as he said it then pointed a few feet away at the chair.

"Thanks Ferb." She thanked him then helped Isabella to the chair. "Ok let's see what we got here." She said opening the kit which unfolded into a full examination room.** (Like the chemistry set in 'Attack of the 50 Foot Sister') ** "You know considering its Ferb's I should have seen that coming."

**End Flashback**

**Cue ANOUTHER Flashback**

"Where are they?" Katie said practically pacing.

"Only 5 seconds till sundown." Addison noted.

"They'll make it maybe it will help if we count." Milly recommended.

"5, 4, 3, 2!" They all counted but all that happened was the sun went down.

"One…" Milly said expression.

Screen cuts to the gang. They were riding in the plane which they upgraded to be like a car. "Oh no look!" Isabella shouted as the sky went black.

"Oh no!" All but Buford shouted simultaneously.

Phinessa brought the 'car' to a screeching halt. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Ha you lost!" Buford proclaimed victoriously.

"Shut up! You ruined my summer!" Isabella yelled pushing him out of the car.

"Him! You just HAD to wear high-heels didn't you! If you would have worn flats like the rest of us we would have just ran there and probably made it there early!" Fiona passed the blame even though it was never on her.

"Well if SHE…" Isabella passed on pointing to Phinessa. "Hadn't have agreed to that stupid bet yeah we were late that would be it!"

"OH NO! YOU ARE NOT PINNING THIS ON ME IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU'D STILL BE STUCK ON THE GROUND IN PARIS!" Phinessa yelled fed up with everyone and drove off to the backyard not realizing Isabella pushed Buford out.

**End Flashback**

"Yeah everyone blamed someone else for the failure." Phinessa agreed. "Except for me that is."

"Yeah but you certainly yelled louder and more often than anyone else." Isabella retorted.

"I'm hungry." Fiona commented completely off subject.

"Me too." Phinessa agreed "Who wants some snacks?"

"ME!" they all shouted and went to the kitchen.

**Wow that was a fun story to write I hope everyone had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Please review! I have no idea why I included the snacks part.**


End file.
